


Acid On My Heart

by Angelicat2



Series: Kidnapped [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Amputee Shiro (Voltron), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blind Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Human Trafficking, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro's been kidnapped for over a week now. Most people think he's gone, but Keith's out to find him. He finds the place where the captors are hiding, but he gets caught trying to get Shiro out. When they get free, the two have to deal with the aftermath of it all.





	Acid On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The attempted non-con is iffy...Just warning you. Enter at your own risk.

Eight days, twenty three hours, fifteen minutes, and three seconds.

Keith moved out of the hall. He was skipping class. He couldn’t deal with Shiro being gone. It had been over a week, and the police didn’t think he was alive. His classmates didn’t think he was alive. His friends didn’t think he was alive. The teachers didn’t think he alive.

No one believed that Shiro was alive.

Keith was going to prove them wrong. He was going to find him.

“Number Four!” Keith froze as Coran, the school counselor, came upon him from his office, “What are you doing out here, my boy?”

“Going home,” Keith sighed as he glanced at the man who gave him an understanding expression. Everyone knew Keith and Shiro were best friends. Knew that one was found with the other. Smoke to fire. That’s what everyone described them as.

“I’ll walk with you!” The orange-haired man grinned as he basically stood right next to Keith’s side. Keith ignored his chatter, used to it by now. His friends and he were used to Coran and his long-winded speeches of anything that caught his attention. 

“He’ll be found,” the man’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. They were both in front of the school, right on the steps. The very same steps Shiro had disappeared from a week ago, “He’s a strong boy.”

“Thanks,” Keith smiled slightly before he shivered. Frowning, he glanced to the side, feeling like someone was watching him. When he looked, he could see no one.

“Quiznak!” Coran shouted as the man slapped his hand against his other hand, “That man has been snooping around this place all week. Same man doing stuff every few days.”

“What?” Keith blinked as he took in the crowd across the street, “What man?”

Coran pointed to him. Keith watched as an average-looking man walked about, glancing over newspapers. But Keith could tell he wasn’t paying attention to the news on them. That is until one of them, which the man picked up for a moment before putting it away. Keith glanced back at Coran before waving goodbye, telling the older he was going to go home. The man waved back as Keith walked across the street. 

Waiting for the older man to go back into the school, Keith ducked down into the spot the man had been. Glancing over the paper, he nearly growled as he saw useless ads and some sports story about some basketball player. He paused when he saw a story.

**Teenagers kidnapped from the surrounding area in the last month.**

Shiro’s name was under it, one of the most recent people taken. Keith forced himself to not tear the paper right then and there, instead choosing to look over at the man. The man was looking about casually. He soon got up, and began to leave.

Keith wasn’t going to miss this.

Something told him that the man knew where Shiro was at.

The police weren’t going to find his best friend. 

Keith was going to. He was not giving up on Shiro. Never.

He trailed off after the stranger, keeping the right amount of distance from him. He was going to find Shiro.

…..

It took him nearly an hour, but Keith eventually tracked the man down. He had led Keith to what seemed to be an old mine out in the orange rocks of the desert. They were quite a bit away from town, probably a good thirty miles. Keith, luckily, hadn’t had to walk the whole way as he had snuck in the back of the vehicle the man was using. He had slipped out of it and hidden to watch the man as he went to the mouth of the mine.

Another man walked out to greet him.

Keith hunkered down. Night was going to fall in soon, in a few hours.

“Everyone!” The second man shouted back into the cave, “Get up here! We have another one we are getting!”

“What ‘bout the kid?”

“Leave ‘im,” the man responded, “He’s not going anywhere.”

“Alright,” two men walked out of the place, joining the other two men, “Let’s go get them.”

All four got into the car as they slipped away. Keith frowned, but ducked back down into his hiding spot as he watched. Soon enough, they were gone, a puff of dust in the air. Waiting a few moments to make sure they weren’t coming back, Keith rushed to the front of the mine. Glancing inside, he let his eyes adjust.

It was dark inside. But as he waited, he could see a bright light down further in the tunnel. Moving forward, Keith cautiously entered at large chamber. Old timber beams held the roof up as ancient stones looked ready to cave at any time. Glancing around, Keith nearly shouted as he saw a lump in the corner.

“Shiro!”

Keith raced forward, reaching out for his best friend. Holding the other up, he glared at the older. He was held in place by a pair of cuffs in front of him. Said pair of cuffs was connected to one of the pillars in the room. Shiro opened his eyes tiredly, looking at him like he wasn’t real for a moment.

“Keith?” He whispered softly before his eyes widened and he tried to bolt forward, “Keith!”

Something heavy slammed into Keith, throwing him off balance. He tumbled to the floor as his breath left him in a puff. Keith gasped as he tried getting up, but suddenly, a weight was on his chest. Thrashing, he stilled as the pressure deepened. It hurt to breathe.

“Keith!” Shiro shouted as the younger still attempted to fight, on instinct, “Let him go!”

“No,” Keith stopped fighting as more weight landed on him. He finally glanced up to see another man there, black eyes glaring down at him with ill intent, “I think he’ll join you.”

“Leave him out of this!” Chains rattled as Shiro tried to jump forward. Keith couldn’t pay attention since the weight made it difficult to get air to his lungs. The man was straddling his chest in a position that completely stopped Keith from moving. Both of his arms were pinned down by the guy’s knees. He was stuck.

“This must be the Keith that the others saw with you, boy,” Keith glanced over at Shiro, who looked utterly terrified before he gazed back at the man, “At least we won’t have to go find him. You found us. Dumb choice, really. But you are pretty. Much more so than him.”

Keith was confused. What the hell was he talking about? What was going on? Why was Shiro panicking? Wait...was that a cut on Shiro’s nose? It looked painful, bright red along the bridge of his nose. But other than that, Shiro didn’t look hurt. He was a little dirty, and a bit bruised. Had he been here the whole time? With these fiv-

Keith gasped as the man ran his fingers through his hair. What...What was happening…Where was this going? The man was looking at him like he was a piece of expensive jewelry. Before he could protest, the guy brushed his thumb against Keith’s cheek. Keith jerked back which the older only laughed at.

“Stop!” Shiro shouted as the man held the corner of Keith’s jaw. Keith’s heart jammed into his chest rapidly as he barely breathed. The minutes stretched on before the man smirked wickedly.

“I have to message the others anyway,” the man stared at him from head to toe, “But I may just get back to you.”

Before he could think, the man flipped him over, twisted his hands behind his back sharply, and tying them up. Keith cried out as the man put most of his weight into the knee holding him down. Before Keith could do anything, the man was gone.

“Keith!” Shiro called out, a few feet away from him, “You okay? Answer me! Keith!”

“I’m okay, Shiro,” Keith called out as he took in a few deep breaths, “I’m fine. What...what’s happening?”

“You shouldn’t have followed him, Keith,” Shiro frowned at him, “It’s bad. I...I didn’t want you here. Not like this.”

“I’ll never stop trying to find you, Shiro,” Keith panted as he took in the room. The man had been an idiot because he was right next to a sharp rock jutting out of the floor, “I’m getting us out of here.”

Keith scooted to the rock before he rubbed carefully on the rock. Testing it out, he spent a minute sawing through the ropes before he had to pause. The man was back.

“The others will be back in a bit,” the man grinned as he watched Shiro who glared, “Oh don’t be like that. We’ll get you to some clients soon enough. They’ll love you two. We have the perfect two people in mind. They’re strict, but if you listen to them, you’ll like it better.”

Keith still didn’t quite know what was going on, but he knew it had to be horrible since Shiro paled even more.

“Even with the cut,” the man stepped closer to Shiro, and Keith began to cut away the rope, “You are still very good-looking. It’s a shame we can’t keep you for ourselves.”

Keith paled this time. He wanted to be sick. They...these guys were...sex traffickers, had to be. They weren’t going to be touching his best friend anymore. Keith would die before that happened. Sawing away, he glared at the man who gripped Shiro’s bangs, pulling his head forward as his knee pinned him to the beam.

“Remember what we said earlier,” the man laughed as Shiro basically cowered. Keith felt his heart break, but he frowned when he heard the next part, “It’s much easier to act now that the boy’s here.”

“Don’t,” Shiro practically begged as he stared at the man, “Don’t hurt him.”

“Oh, I won’t _hurt_ him,” he snickered as he touched Shiro’s cheek, right on the edge of the burning cut, “I might sample him first. Feel him up. Make sure he’s worth the _price._ ”

Keith’s eyes widened. He didn’t like people touching him besides his mom and Shiro. His friends, he didn’t really even like being touched by. It was only more recently that he was okay with it. Shiro knew this, and that was why he hadn’t put up a fight.

Keith snarled. He didn't want Shiro hurting in any way. He hated that.

The rope snapped softly behind him as he waited, pretending they were still on. He needed to act before the other four came for them. They couldn’t defeat five of them. Keith prepared himself as the man rested his hand on Shiro’s neck.

“You were so easy to catch,” the man stared at Shiro in a way that made Keith shiver, “Had to help the screaming girl. But that’s okay. Good for us. But you’ll be the one screaming.”

Keith acted. He leapt from his spot, tackling the man away from Shiro. Letting out a hiss of anger, he landed a few punches to the guy’s face. Before he could move to land another hit, the man pinned him again, with his arms out.

“Damn it!” The man glared at him, lip bleeding heavily. Keith felt some pride in that as he quickly risked a glance at Shiro who now was only two feet behind him, “You have fire, I’ll give you that. Shirogane didn’t fight this hard when we first captured him. Not even when we said we’d hunt you down and let a client take you in front of him. But I’ll have to put this flame out. Clients don’t need feisty merchandise.”

The man looked ready to strangle him slowly. In fact, he brought his hand to Keith’s collarbone, tracing it. The younger shivered as the man continued, running his finger over Keith’s throat and up to the point just below his chin. Keith could feel the man press down just enough to leave a strange feeling on his throat.

“I’m gonna have fun with you two before you go,” he smirked before leaning closer to Keith’s ear, whispering, “Shirogane’s going to be begging for me to stop more than he was earlier. You really do mean something to him. And that can be exploited. Maybe he will give me something willingly if I don’t do anything to you. I’m thinking h-”

Keith thrust his knee straight up as the man let out a shout of pain. Twisting around, Keith just shoved his elbow into the man’s side when his hand grabbed Keith’s hair. Dull pain laced through his skull as he was slammed down onto the ground, hair pinned back so tightly, Keith could barely breathe, much less move. 

“Keith!”

“You little-” The man shouted as he glared at Keith, “You’ll pay for that. When I’m done with you, you’re gonna be nothing!”

Before Keith could react, the man grabbed a strange bottle of something. He quickly held Keith down before pouring whatever it was on his right cheek. As soon as the liquid touched Keith’s skin, it burned like fire. Keith let out a cry of agony at the unexpected feeling. Keith thrashed as he tried getting free, but it was no use. The man was holding him down too heavily, and Keith couldn’t even move his head anywhere.

The fire flared, turning into a hot coal, like lava was searing through his cheek. Keith screamed as the man dumped more on him. He could hear Shiro shouting in the background, his chains shaking and rattling. But Keith couldn’t hear any words. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears so loudly that he couldn’t even hear his own screams of pain. His eyes watered as he shut them tightly.

What felt like hours later, Keith finally stopped writhing as something washed along his right cheek. It still hurt a lot, but not as badly as before.

“Great going, you fucking idiot!” The man from earlier screamed from a distance away, “You damaged the boy. Who’s going to fucking touch him now? We could have sold him to the highest bidder. Now what do we do with him!”

Keith tried to bury his face into his hands, but someone prevented him from doing so. He wanted to snap at them, but he didn’t have the energy to do so. He was exhausted and nausea slammed into him hard, causing him to throw up right there. Someone held him up as he vomited. When he finally could breathe without getting sick, he sagged into the warmth before him. He was sure someone was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand anything they said, only noticed the hand rubbing his back softly.

…..

When he came to, he blinked his eyes. The skin on the right side of his face felt weird, like part of it was stretched too tightly. Something hot was wrapped around him, and Keith nuzzled closer to it.

“Keith?”

Keith opened his eyes. At first, they were blurry and hurt. But after a few seconds, they no longer felt bad at all, just felt like there was an eyelash in both eyes. Keith glanced at who had called only to see Shiro staring back worriedly.

“Hey,” he smiled softly, “You’re awake...You scared me when you wouldn’t wake up.”

“What happened?” Keith asked as he tried to rub his face. Shiro stopped him before he could with a stern but sad look, “Sh-Shiro?”

“You shouldn’t touch your face,” he frowned before he glanced away. Keith followed his gaze to see a small pit burned away on the floor nearby, “Last night...Well, you got something dumped onto your face, and I think it was acid.”

Keith blinked. What Shiro was saying wasn’t completely connecting to his brain. That’s why he felt too tired to even move? Why his face still hurt? Why he wasn’t tied up again. Keith tried to move, but he was still too weak to go anywhere. The whole thing must have taken it out of him. He couldn’t even move his head.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Keith whispered as Shiro stared to the side, “We’re getting out of ‘ere.”

“You’ll be getting out of here alright,” Keith snapped his eyes to the man who was walking up to them, “When we sell you. Unfortunately, it looks like pretty boy is gonna have to stay with us longer, since Mr. Idiot decided to take revenge on you. Can't sell you to who we originally wanted too. But Shiro here is still going.”

“‘eave him alone,” Keith tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper, “Don't ‘ouch him.”

“Who ever said we'd be touching him?” The man laughed wickedly as Shiro clenched him tighter, “We'll be back shortly.”

And then he was gone.

Shiro's left hand brushed his bangs away from his right side. Keith gazed at it, still feeling a bit sluggish and hurt. 

“Where…” Keith winced as he moved his head slightly to get a better look, “Where is the other cuff?”

Shiro looked at him before glancing at his left wrist, which now didn't have the cuff.

“Huh…” He frowned slightly before shrugging, “Must not have noticed it had come off. I was too concerned about you.”

“Can you…” Keith trailed off, and Shiro shook his head.

“The one on my right hand is too tight,” he responded softly as his face pulled tightly, one Keith knew now to be pain. Oh, no. Shiro's disease was acting up, and they had no medicine for it. The older let out a wounded pant as he curled up to Keith's side. 

A moment of silence echoed around the room. 

“Warmth helps,” Shiro spoke after a minute as Keith rested one leg further onto Shiro's other side. Keith forced himself to move so he was pressed right against Shiro, avoiding putting his right cheek on the other. He was so tired still, like all his energy had been leached from his body. Shiro let out a small groan at the body heat from Keith, who had always been a bit warmer than normal. Keith could feel some muscles beneath him twitch as he laid there, but overall, they weren't too bad.

“Save your energy, Keith,” Shiro smiled fondly as Keith blinked, “Just rest.”

Keith was asleep right after that.

…..

When he next woke up, Keith felt just as sick as before, maybe more so. His limbs felt heavy like each had a stone connected to it. His head was throbbing slightly. His stomach felt hollow but too full at the same time. His cheek felt hot and his eyes were burning slightly. Blinking tears out of his eyes, Keith glanced about. 

Shiro was still in the same spot, actually sleeping for once. The pained lines were still there, but not as prominent as before. Keith grinned slightly before moaning quietly.

Everything hurt.

“Ah, you're awake, pretty boy,” Keith's attention whipped to the side as his stomach dropped, “It's a shame that acid ruined such a pretty face. I could take your mind off of it for a bit.”

A hand rubbed over the small of his back, and Keith tensed. The man paid no attention to it as his hands roamed higher up into Keith's hair, tugging his hair a lot like last time. He swallowed thickly, cringing as the memory flashed through his head. Another touch on his hip brought him back to the real world. 

“If you're quiet enough, your buddy won't know about this,” the man leaned closer as Keith tried to shrink forward, “I could easily do him in instead.”

Keith snarled as he made himself breathe. The man ran his hands over Keith's sides before he moved them down to his thighs. He bit his lip to stop the noises that wanted to leave his mouth. Hands rubbed circles into his skin, and Keith rested his head against Shiro's chest, feeling some tears fall. The man snickered lightly before something rested against his neck. Keith froze when he felt something wet swirl on the left side of his neck. At the same time, something hard rubbed up against the back of his thigh. 

“I said I'd make you feel like nothing,” the man laughed as he grinded against Keith more, letting out a groan of pleasure, “And since your pretty face is ruined, I'm gonna have some fun.”

The man rubbed some more, letting out moans every few seconds as he thrust his hips against Keith's. Keith waited it out as he ignored the sounds and the feeling against his side. He felt more sick than before, pale and trembling softly. 

At least nothing was happening to Shiro. Shiro was okay. Shiro was protected. Shiro didn't have to see this happening. Shiro was…

The next thing he knew, Shiro was speaking to him. Keith couldn't catch all the words, but he eventually came back to the other.

“Keith! What's wrong!” Shiro shouted as he held on to Keith who shivered violently, “Keith! Come on, buddy!”

Keith let out a tiny sob as he leaned into Shiro's touch. Shiro rubbed his hair in a way that was familiar. Keith wanted to get them out of there. He had to get them out. 

“Woah, Keith. It's okay. What happened to y-” Shiro cut himself off as Keith leaned closer. Maybe he could see the mark on Keith's neck, “When...when did this-What...when did this happen? Who?”

He knew Shiro would blame himself for this, but Keith was too exhausted to hold it in. The nausea was back full force from both what the man did and his stinging cheek. Keith let out a sound of distress and Shiro helped him move up so he could throw up again. Nothing came up, but Keith dry heaved for awhile. When he was finished, he slumped against his best friend.

“Hurts,” Keith stared forward as he blinked, eyes feeling worse than before. Maybe he had dirt clogging them. Shiro held him tighter before a noise distracted them both. 

Some dust settled on them as the ceiling shook. Some of the beams groaned as more weight landed on them. Stones shifted slightly, pouring more sand down in the air.

“The place is falling apart,” Shiro hissed as he covered Keith's head, stopping the dust from getting onto his face, “You have to get out of here, Keith.”

“No,” Keith exclaimed weakly, “I'm not leaving here without you.”

“You'll have to,” a voice called behind them as someone grabbed onto Keith's arms, pulling him back away from Shiro. Keith fought as best he could, but he wasn't strong enough, “We're leaving Shiro here. He won't be in too much pain. Not after the ceiling caves in on him.”

Keith glanced at Shiro who was staring back at him sadly. His grey eyes were a bit foggy, and he wasn't focused on Keith very well. His skin was white as paper, and his cheeks were flushed with scarlet patches, sweat pouring down his face. The cut along his nose was clearly infected.

Keith's rage grew. How dare they hurt his boyfriend like this! How dare they leave Shiro here to die! How dare they-

Keith suddenly remembered he had brought his daggar along with him. It was tucked into his sock, hidden from the men. Keith slumped over, pretending to be too ill to move. He really didn't have to fake it as his cheek burned. As the man started to haul Keith away by his middle, Keith brought his ankle to his hand. 

Almost...had it…

His fingers brushed the handle, and he pulled it out, slashing into the man's side. He let out a cry of pain as Keith was dropped to the floor. Keith scooted back closer to Shiro, holding the dagger tightly.

“Let's get out of here!” One man shouted as Keith glared at them, holding the knife in a shaky hand, “Leave them here! We can always find another kid.”

With that, all five fled from the scene. The cave shook wildly as some small pebbles fell to the ground.

Keith scrambled to Shiro's side, inspecting him quickly. The cuff was still on his right wrist.

“Keith!” The older shouted as a loud crack filled the air. Keith was shoved to the side and a loud cry of agony filled the air. Keith shook his head as he glanced back at the Shiro. The late teen had thrown him out of the way of a wooden beam that had splintered into two. Unfortunately, that same beam collapsed right on top of Shiro's arm, pinning him down as he barely breathed. Keith rushed forward to the older's side as he almost fell down.

“Shiro!”

“K-Keith,” Shiro panted as he stared at Keith, “Get o-out of h-h-ere.”

“No!” Keith screamed as he held the other, blinking tears away from his eyes, “Come on. We're going home, Shiro. I'm going to save you.”

The mine shifted again. A loud groan filled the air as more dust fluttered down. Shiro whimpered as he tugged on his arm, and Keith held him tightly. An idea formed in his mind as he gazed at the crushed arm. The ceiling shook again as Keith got a burst of energy. He had to do it.

He wasn't leaving Shiro to die.

“Shiro, it's gonna hurt, but I have to do something,” Keith stared at the older who nodded, “I'm sorry...I love you.”

“Love you too,” Shiro smiled softly before preparing himself, “Do it.”

Keith gripped his knife tightly in his hand. Bracing himself against Shiro so he held the stronger down, he brought the sharp dagger to Shiro's arm. As another wave of grinding sounds passed over them, Keith pushed down with all the force he had. Shiro yelled out in pain, trying to move away, but not getting anywhere. Keith felt sick as his knife slid through flesh. A loud snap filled the air followed by another cry as Shiro all but collapsed. Keith quickly hacked off the rest of the flesh before putting the knife back in his sock, ignoring the rapidly cooling blood on it.

“Shiro!” Keith shouted as Shiro groaned quietly, “Stay awake! Come on, Takashi!”

Ripping off his shirt, Keith pressed it to the other's bleeding stump, putting as much pressure on it as he could. He could feel his tiredness creeping back, and he knew he had to get them out of there. 

He ignored what remained of Shiro's trapped arm. 

Picking the older teen up, he tossed him on his back before grunting. He felt ready to fall over and pass out, but that couldn't happen. Not if he wanted to save Shiro. Pushing forward, Keith didn't like how he could feel blood soak through the makeshift bandage. Moving forward, he marched on as the ceiling shook wildly. Each footstep took more energy out of him as he continued on. Another crack filled the air behind them, and Keith jumped forward, pushing himself to go faster. Running at a slow pace, Keith left the cave behind just as it all crumbled to dust.

There was something outside. Loud noise filled the air, and lights flashed red and blue so quickly that Keith's head pounded. He could hear people shouting, but he couldn't make out anything said. He dragged Shiro out of there.

And then he collapsed. Something heavy landed on his back, holding him down, but he didn't care much. Everything was drifting away from him. Everything hurt, and memories were rushing before his eyes. Something dripped against his side, chilling him to the bone. Keith didn't care. He was so tired.

He closed his eyes just as someone grabbed for his side.

…..

Next time Keith woke up, he was laying on his back. Opening his eyes, he blinked as bright lights greeted them. Everything was a little blurry, but he didn't notice it. Glancing around, he took in the room. He was at a hospital. Glancing to the side, he was happy to see Shiro. The older was bundled up in a blanket, pale but healthy. The wound on his face was covered with gauze, hiding the strip on his nose. Keith could feel a strip of the same stuff on his own cheek.

Moving stiffly forward, he slipped out of his own bed, sitting by Shiro's side. Grabbing the other's hand, he sat there. Surprisingly, Shiro woke shortly after. He didn't look like he was in pain, so the pain medication must have been working.

“Shiro!” Keith called out, watching as the other tried to wake up, “Shiro? Come on. Come back to me.”

“Keith,” he looked Keith over with tears in his eyes, “You saved me.”

“We saved each other,” Keith replied, eyes stinging as he wrapped the older up in a hug. The stump was visible. Keith ignored the pain in his eyes as he rested his forehead against Shiro's chest. He was still so tired.

“Go to sleep, Keith,” Shiro smiled as Keith glanced at him, “We’ll be okay.”

Keith slipped asleep as he curled up near the stump of Shiro's arm, resting his head right over his boyfriend's chest. He could hear Shiro's heartbeat thumping away in his chest as he slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more...I'm just slow at updating sometimes.


End file.
